The Adventures of Daisy Phantom
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: Danny's ghost form was a girl, and after Phantom Planet, she's explaining to her parents. Clue! It's not as protection from her parents. TransFemale!Danny Female!Danny Trans!Danny Fem!Danny
1. The Pill

Daisy Maddie Jackie Fenton sat on her bed, her hair still short as she hadn't told her parents she was a girl. They still called her Danny Jackson Fenton. Apart from when she was a ghost, then they called her Daisy Phantom. They knew they were one-in-the-same, but hadn't made the connection as to why she was a girl as a ghost but a boy as a human. They just put it to her body trying to protect itself from other ghost and ghost hunters.

Daisy sat in the chair, waving her legs, scared out of her socks. Her parents sat across from her, they'd been in the lab for days with a transgender sibling ghosts, and Daisy had seen him come out with broader shoulders and no breasts to speak off, and his sister came running out, small breasts and wide, swingy hips and all. When they fazed out, they were thanking the Fentons for the miracle pills. And Daisy wanted, no needed, some of those little purple pills. And that's why she was sat in front of her parents.

"Whats was it you wanted to tell us, Danny, me boy." said her Dad. Daisy winced.

"That I'm not a boy."

"Pardon Danny," asked her mother.

"Do you want to know why this," she said, going ghost, long silvery hair and wide green , "form is a girl?"

"For protection, so we didn't suspect and try to hunt you down, right?"

"Because I'm a girl, and my ghost was dealing with my soul. I'm a girl, and I want you to call me Daisy Maddie Jackie Fenton"

Jack grabbed her arm, and dragged her up the stairs.

"Maddie, get the pills, Dan… Daisy, go unghost and lie down in your bed."

* * *

Daisy sat on her phone while her parents set up;stripping her bed and sanitized her room, on a group call that had **Sam** , Tucker and _Scarlett_ and herself in

Guess what? I told my parents and their going to give my the ghost pills

 **That's great Danny, shall I bring you over some clothes**

 _Don't you mean Daisy, Dark-Mind. Danny's an open girl now, so it's Daisy Maddie Jackie Fenton, right Daisy_

Yes

Wish you luck Daisy, don't worry, I'll try not to hit on you

 **Sorry Daisy about the name thing, and do you want those clothes?**

Yes, not all of them, just to wear while I go shopping. All of Jazz's clothes for my age got put to the charity shop.

 _Good luck Daisy_

 **Good luck**

Good Luck

Thanks guys and girls, gotta take the pill. I'll send you a picture after it's done

 _See you later_

 **I'll bring over the clothes later**

* * *

Daisy lay down rubbing a small red dot on her arm on her nasa sheets while her mother checked her blood/ectoplasm combination sample to see how many pills she needed. Her dad got another injection to put her in an artificial sleep and all the machines necessary to keep her half-alive. Jazz sat awkwardly at the end for any comfort she needed.

"You ready Dan-Daisy," asked her father

"I-I don't know ," she said, nervously. She was completely naked except for a pair of pink boxers, and covered the lump awkwardly.

"Right Dann-Daisy, I want you to understand that once you go through with this, you can't reverse it, your chromosomes will permanently change from XY to XX. and you'll be a girl forever, as the pill will only work once" said her mother

"Mum! Of course she wants it, she's been upset for years about her body," Daisy lay down on Jazz's lap.

"I need some, alone time, with Jazz." Nodding, her parents left. Daisy clinged onto Jazz's shirt, crying.

"I don't know what's happening, Jazzy Pants, I'm scared. What going to happen. I want to be a girl, but what will happen? What will I look like? Will I still look like a boy. I'm terrified."

"Daisy-Maisy, go ghost for me please," she obeyed and Jazz pulled up a mirror "Daisy, this is what you will look like, pretty long hair, delicate features and overall beauty. Don't worry about anything. Now your Daisy Phantom, heir to the ghost zone, who's defeated more ghosts than I can count on my fingers. Are you really going to be scared?" Before Daisy could answer, a text popped up on the group chat

* * *

 _Hey Daisy, I found someone to take care of Amity for any troublemakers. Bet you can't guess?_

Who is it Scarlett

 ** _It's me Dani Phantom! Remember me? I bumped into Scarlett and well, you know._**

Thanks guys, helps to know that the towns being protected while I'm going through this change. Deep breathe Daisy, ok, I'm ready.

 _ **You'll do amazing, Daisy.**_

* * *

"Mum, Dad, I'm ready." Said Daisy, wiping away her tears. She swallowed down the pills, and lay down on her white sheet. Her mum gave her her coma injection and Daisy slipped into an artificial sleep.

* * *

Maddies pov

* * *

I watch my little phantom drift off, and hi-her hair is growing fast, so I quickly install the camera so Daisy can watch her transformation occur. Her hair stops around where her hips will be, as messy and unkempt as her short boys cut. It's very beautiful, long and shiny like a black diamond. Her closed eyes grow into a slightly more feminine shape, and I see a wince of pain. I wish I could give her pain relief but the transformation would stop, so all I can do is stroke her long hair as her eyes change and morph. I know it will be worse the further it goes down the body. Her lashes start to grow out, and I see her face go neutral from the lack of pain. Then his sorry, her nose started to shrink and change, and his mouth was wide open with silent screams. I could hear her bones shifting to a more petite nose. My poor baby. But I knew the first real pair was going to be his jaw and cheekbones. I had quite high ones, as did Daisy Phantom, so Dann-Daisy would be in intense pain. Then I heard a scream as his-Her chin started to round off, still finishing like a diamond shape, like her ghost form. I grab a hairbrush and start brushing Daisy's shiny locks to try and calm her down. Over and over again I whisper

"It will all be worth it, princess." Over and over in her shrinking and shifting ears while her lips started plumping up.

I watch her skin close in on her cheeks while she let out an incredibly loud scream, her newly shaped eyes started watering.

I watched her neck slowly thin out and her Adam's Apple was sucked up like a hover.

Her shoulders thinned out and I watched all his male puberty vanish before my eyes. She looked female from the neck up, but the rest of her body was undeniably male. I watched his lankier muscles form stronger, but shaping like feminine ones, and her fingers extended and thinned out. It seemed almost like her body was trying to keep away the pain of the chest and hips as long as possible, but it finally realised it wasn't able to avoid the pain any longer, and I watched her new face contort as she let out an incredibly loud scream, green rings exiting her mouth, being caught on the ghost shield around the roof. Within a second, a blonde ghost is in the room with her back to me and facing Danny her hair covering Danny's face, as the green rings draw to a close, but the screams are still going. She turns to me. Her face is off a young girl around the same age as Daisy.

"You shouldn't let her get that far unless you want a roofless house," she stated "I'm Scarlett, one of Daisy's friends, and that right there was a ghostly wail and is why I was close by. Only I know how to stop it, but just press the space behind one of her ears and it will stop." She flies off before I can thank her, and I just realised that I'd been calling Daisy Danny in my panic.

Her chest grew out into small breasts; around an A, and I bet she'd be be happy as the pair would be over faster. And they were. I watched grimace on her almond-shaped eyes squinted and her small nose scrunched up as her hips opened out, screaming so loud I barely heard the knock on the door, and it opened to Sam, wearing her usual clothes of a black crop top with a purple oval on it, a black and green checkered skirt and her purple leggings and boots. She carried one of those bags-for-life filled with clothes for my screaming child. I turned to her, and noticed the lump she'd covered with her hands while awake was shrinking down until is was completely gone, and I quickly grabbed the bursting boxers and pulled them off, revealing a bare bum with nothing else to speak off.

"Did you bring any panties?" I asked Sam. Wordlessly, she pulled out some purple panties and I pulled them over her still-male legs to a perfect fit. She was calm for a few seconds, then screamed.

"What's the matter?" Asked Sam, concerned.

"Judging by the fact that he just lost his lump, if you know what I mean, he'll slowly be growing a uterus. This will be the longest period of pain." I went back to Daisy's side, whispering in her ear

"You wanted this. This is what you want. It's all going to be worth it." I didn't notice Sam leaving as I was so focused on brushing Daisy's hair. She wouldn't have to give it a single brush for at least a week with all the brushing I'm doing. Finally, she stopped screaming, and her legs started changing shape, the dark hairs disappearing inside the soft pale skin. Her legs curved round elegantly, filling out with a scream, feet shrinking with a loud screech.

At last Daisy awoke, yawning feminly.

"How did it go, mum?" She asked, trying to sit up but yelling in pain. I ran over.

"Don't try to move, your muscles are still healing, I'll bring you a mirror and some pain relief." And I did. And she cried happy tears at the sight of her female body.

* * *

 **Writer: do you like? Shall I continue the life of Daisy Maddie Jackie Fenton dealing with being female. Please feel free to ask me any questions.**

 **Kittalia Out**


	2. The Scars

**Writer: wow! Thanks for all the support guys. Seriously, but now I need some OCs for the next chapter. Post in the reviews or pm them to me, and if you can answer the question correctly that's at the bottom of this chapter. And btw, I really hate Sam if that's not evident by this chapter.**

* * *

Within two hours of lying on her bed, Daisy's muscles had completely healed and she was up in front of her new full-length mirror and dressed only in Sam's panties and bra, and she did have to agree; bras were one of the most uncomfortable thing ever, but she still loved it her new body. She ran her slender fingers through her long wavy hair and smiled with her fuller lips. She than made her way to the bag-for-life Sam had left and screamed at what she'd given her.

* * *

 _'You better not be ghostly-wailing again Daisy Madeline Jackie Fenton' Scarlett messaged 'I don't have all day, but in all honesty, what's wrong?'_

 _'Sam gave me a top that says I'm trans, deal with it. At least all I got for pants was black leggings'_

 _'THAT PIECE OF HUMAN GARBAGE, one sec'_

* * *

Around fourish seconds later, Scarlett appeared, losing control of her glow as it flaired like a pink flame. She held a basic purple purse, and had a black t-shirt with the Daisy Phantom logo sitting stark in light grey and a blue wide-knit sweater. She also had a blue sparkly rucksack thrown over her own long sleeved crop top. She gave Daisy the sweater, and the tank. Daisy looked over at her now favourite girlfriend, willing her to turn around.

"No, we wanna see how it turned out."

"We?"Asked Daisy. Dani revealed herself and Scarlett put her hands up in surrender.

"I left her alone to visit my human grandmother for an hour, and the Spirit lair is destroyed," she glared at the younger Daisy, who Daisy had to admit, she did look like the girl version of Danny Fenton. But she was still beautiful, now having her own unique appearance instead of my clone. It was incredibly weird.

"Hi Dani,"

"Hi Daisy, I really like your name, but got to ask, why didn't you just pick Danielle or Daniela." Scarlett flinched.

"I had a weird dream when I passed out after the Portal Accident when I had a dream… well it was me… as a ghost… as a girl… as a twelve year old. And I was next to her, fighting her, when she got hurt. It was so weird. Her dying words as she bleed out ectoplasm. Suddenly she spoke;

'Honour me by not taking my name. I'm the only Danielle, you got that.' And she died"

"Thats… weird, but now I'm taking you shopping, Daisy, Dani."

Daisy said "I'm already going with Sa…" Wordlessly, Scarlett picked up the tattered white top with the red words Sam had given Daisy,

"LETS GO!" Shouted Daisy, grabbing the blue purse Scarlett had let her borrow and her fellow female halfas by the arms and running out the room.

* * *

Dani carried arm falls of multicoloured hoodies and a mixture of long and short shorts and jeans. She also carried one ikea sized bag full of different tshirts, underwear, pyjamas and a swimming costume. Being a child, she could just grab what she liked, and the stuff was so cheap that all her stuff only cost Scarlett around £180 for her entire wardrobe. Daisy had a much harder time, now being a female teenager. Scarlett had booked her into a bra fitting and currently held some lace panties awkwardly, still feeling like she was a boy who would be shouted at for looking at the woman's panties, but no one seemed to care. Of course, she thought, you're now a girl.

She was then dragged off by Scarlett into a reasonable trendy shop after shipping Dani of too Daisy's mum and dad. That was a fun conversation

* * *

Daisy: Hi mum

Maddie: Hi sweetie, how you doing? Good?

Daisy: yeah, but I need a favour. Vlad cloned be, but Danielle is good. However she's a little young to go where me and Scarlett are going so can you look after her. Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with it, just that Dani is too young to stress about fashion and her body

Maddie: O...K, honey, send her over.

Daisy: also, she's also a halfa who looks a bit like a child Daisy, so DON'T SHOOT! K, bye

* * *

Scarlett's eyes lit up (not really) at the sight of Silver Looks merchandise, and immediately ran in, before stopping and whispering to Daisy.

"Ok, here's how girl shopping works. You go in, find things you like and go into the changing room with outfits. Than you try them on and show your friends- me I guess. Now go!"

Scarlett dashed around the shop, grabbing clothes of all colours, but seemed to be avoiding both pink and reds. That was something she seemed she constantly did, but Daisy couldn't work it out, so she ventured inside, picking up various items of clothes of all colours when she bumped into someone.

"Sor…" she started, before her icy blue eyes ran up to Sam Mason's face.

"You going to finish that tranny?" Behind Daisy, a girl approach.

"Oh, she's sorry that you're a pile of poop covered in a big splatter of sick," said the stranger. She looked the same age as Dani, with white hair in pigtails and a pair of glasses. She wore a yellow hoodie with the hood pulled up, but holes cut so her hair stuck out and a pair of black cyclist shorts with small yellow embroidered flowers and no shoes and just some ripped socks. Along her leg was a long knife scar. She pulled her hood down, and pushed her fringe down, but not before Sam and Daisy saw a shotgun scar on her forehead lines.

"My mamma tryed to kill me twice, and I'm not afraid to pass it on, so you better run girly." She said, stroking a blade she pulled out a sharp knife in her pocket. It was coated in blood. Sam backed off. The girl turned intangible and moved through the clothes rack to face Daisy

"Hi, I'm Zoey Banshee,"

* * *

 **Writer: Go through my other stories and try to find out what character caused Daisy's weird dream after being zapped by the portal. Submit your answer along with your oc following this system. Also, no halfas. They're too hard to deal with.**

 **Name:**

 **Species:**

 **Gender identity:**

 **Hair colour:**

 **Eye colour:**

 **Clothes:**

 **Personally:**

 **And it would really help if you could try to draw your character as best as possible as I have Aphantasia. Thanks.**


	3. Authors Note

**Writer: on second thoughts, I'm getting rid off the question. You can still submit your ocs, and as many as you want. As a reminder:**

 **Name:**

 **Species:**

 **Gender identity:**

 **Hair colour:**

 **Eye colour:**

 **Clothes:**

 **Personally:**

 **And it would really help if you could try to draw your character as best as possible as I have Aphantasia. Thanks.**


End file.
